


Halloween

by seelphy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seelphy/pseuds/seelphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha siempre se ha sentido atraído por Jensen y cree que ha llegado el momento de hacer frente a sus sentimientos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Fic que vino a mi mente tras ver la foto de Halloween del cast de SPN. Es el primer Cockles que escribo y no me convence demasiado, pero aquí lo dejo :)

Aquel no era un día más en el set de rodaje de Supernatural. Mirara donde mirara podía ver la típica decoración de Halloween, así como los ayudantes y el resto de trabajadores con sus disfraces yendo de un lado para otro con sus obligaciones habituales. Misha sonrió ante aquella visión, sí, tenían por delante un duro día de trabajo pero nada impedía que pudieran disfrutar de una fiesta que tanto le gustaba. Pensó en sus hijos y en lo mucho que le habría encantado poder estar con ellos, pero apartó aquel pensamiento triste al momento: podían disfrazarse cualquier día del año.

\- Te esperan en maquillaje- exclamó una de las ayudantes de dirección.

\- Ya voy- prometió el hombre dedicándole una sonrisa. Se había retrasado demasiado cambiándose en su caravana y tuvo que apresurar el paso hasta su destino. Le arreglaron concienzudamente para su primera escena del día y corrió hacia el plató de grabación. La mecánica de trabajo era siempre la misma, pero aquel día invitaba a las bromas y las risas por lo que, sin saber cómo, Jensen, Jared y él habían decidido intercambiar la ropa de sus personajes como broma de Halloween. Una vez finalizaron la grabación comenzaron las discusiones absurdas por ver quién se disfrazaba de quién, Misha no tardó en despojarse de la gabardina de Castiel y coger la camisa que Jensen acababa de quitarse. Acarició el suave tejido con las yemas de sus dedos y sonrió al ponérsela, la ropa olía a él y aquello le volvía completamente loco.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes caber aquí?!- protestó Jared batallando con el abrigo.  
  
\- Porque tú eres un jodido gigante- Jensen acababa de ponerse la chaqueta de su hermano en la ficción, le venía condenadamente grande y las manos apenas asomaban por las mangas. Presentaba un aspecto tan ridículo que los demás se rieron, aunque nada en comparación a las risas que se produjeron cuando le colocaron la peluca. Misha apenas podía apartar los ojos de su compañero mientras terminaban de arreglarse y posaban para la foto, y ni siquiera respondió a las coñas de Jared sobre lo bajito que era en comparación con ellos dos. Los miembros del equipo de Supernatural les sacaban fotos, se reían y comentaban aquella idea que seguro que encantaría a los fans.  
  
\- Que alguien me ayude a quitarme esto...- refunfuñó Jared intentando deshacerse de la gabardina. Una de las chicas de vestuario corrió en su ayuda, tal vez temiendo que el hombre hiciera alguna rotura en la prenda. Jared se lo agradeció con una enorme sonrisa y cogió su teléfono decidido a twittear la imagen que ya estaba pasando por los móviles de los demás. Jensen también se había quitado la ropa de Sam, pero Misha seguía llevando las prendas características de Dean Winchester.  
  
\- Me gusta como me queda- se justificó el hombre aún blandiendo la primera espada y caminando por el plató imitando a Jensen.  
  
\- Yo no hago eso con la cara- protestó el aludido- dame mi ropa.

\- Queda más de una hora para la siguiente escena, ¿qué más te da?- Misha tenía aquella sonrisa con la que trataba de sacar de quicio a todo el mundo.  
  
\- Está bien, haz lo que quieras...- claudicó Jensen- pero como reciba una sola queja de vestuario, tú y yo vamos a acabar mal.  
  
\- Entendido- Misha Collins pudo disimular una sonrisa traviesa ante aquella amenaza. No había nada en el mundo que le gustara más que incordiar a Jensen, sacarle de sus casillas y observar su reacción a cada broma. Después de tantos años trabajando juntos, le conocía perfectamente y sabía que sólo era fachada, que el texano simulaba tener poca paciencia con él porque estaba asustado de sus propios sentimientos: Jensen y su estúpida manía por no aceptar que era bisexual. De manera que se armó de valor y decidió que aquella era una ocasión tan buena como cualquier otra para plantarle cara y tener la conversación que tenían pendiente desde hacía tiempo.  
  
\- ¿Ya te has cansado?- Jensen estaba tumbado en el sofá de su caravana y le lanzó una mirada burlona.  
  
\- Exactamente, me he cansado de que me rehuyas- Misha fue directo al grano, no iba a darle una oportunidad para desviarse del tema.  
  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
  
\- Lo sabes muy bien- Misha se había quitado la chaqueta y la camisa de Dean para dejarlas cuidadosamente sobre la silla más cercana.  
  
\- Misha, déjalo- Jensen no ocultó su incomodidad.  
  
\- Oblígame- se miraron el uno al otro en completo silencio. Ya habían tenido retazos de aquella conversación en más de una ocasión y Jensen siempre se escudaba en lo mismo: que los dos estaban casados, que Misha se equivocaba...- mírame a los ojos, dime que no me deseas y te creeré.  
  
\- ¿Por qué me haces esto?- carraspeó Jensen.  
  
\- No me rindo fácilmente- el moreno se encogió de hombros pero sus ojos azules abrasaban los suyos de una forma que aceleraba sus pulsaciones.  
  
\- No lo hagas más difícil- suplicó Jensen Ackles comprendiendo las intenciones de Misha.  
  
\- Al contrario- Misha le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa mientras se acercaba a él paso a paso, notó su aliento sobre su rostro segundos antes de que le besara- dime que pare...  
  
\- Yo...- Jensen no se atrevía a mirarle porque sabía que no había escapatoria posible y que el maldito Misha Collins iba a salirse con la suya.  
  
\- Justo lo que pensaba- masculló el otro antes de abalanzarse sobre él. Aquella vez no le besó con suavidad sino que devoró su boca como si su vida dependiera de ello, hasta que Jensen acabó con la espalda apoyada violentamente sobre la pared.  
  
\- Misha...- su nombre salió en un suspiro apenas audible.  
  
\- ¿Qué?- preguntó éste.  
  
\- Pon el pestillo a la puerta- pidió Jensen a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa iba apareciendo en sus labios. Misha sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, no tardó en hacer lo que le había pedido y volvió a la carga. Esta vez Jensen le devolvía los besos, cada vez más salvajes mientras se manoseaban sin cuidado alguno, notando que cada vez estaban más y más calientes- oye... ¿alguna vez lo has hecho con otro tío?  
  
\- Tal vez- Misha le arrancó la camiseta sin darle una respuesta clara, no quería hablar, sólo deseaba desnudar a Jensen y recorrer todo su cuerpo con la boca. Tuvo que silenciarle en otras dos ocasiones para que no dijera nada más hasta que finalmente se rindió y se dejó hacer. Misha había fantaseado muchas veces con lo que sería tener a Jensen desnudo y completamente a su merced, pero aquello era mucho mejor de lo que jamás había pensado. Jadeando, se apartó unos centímetros del otro hombre para admirarle. El rubio le contemplaba con avidez en su mirada, su pene totalmente erecto evidenciaba que estaba más que preparado para seguir adelante, por lo que Misha no se entretuvo y atacó aquel glorioso miembro con sus labios.  
  
\- Oh dios...- suspiró Jensen cerrando los ojos, no iba a resistir mucho más y lo sabía, pero se obligó a mirar a Misha todo el tiempo. Los ojos azules le lanzaban miradas furtivas de vez en cuando, comprobando que Jensen disfrutaba de aquello, hecho que quedó confirmado cuando se corrió con un gemido de placer absoluto. Misha se sentó sobre sus piernas y le acarició el pelo, esperando a que se recuperara y le mirara- supongo que ahora es mi turno...  
  
\- No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras...- rió Misha dándole un beso más.  
  
\- Esto es nuevo para mí- confesó Jensen.  
  
\- Lo sé- iba a añadir algo más cuando llamaron a la puerta.  
  
\- ¡Jensen! Tienes que estar en plató en quince minutos- anunció alguien desde fuera de la caravana.  
  
\- Supongo que tendremos que dejarlo para después- Misha le guiñó un ojo- esto no ha terminado aquí, ¿entendido?  
  



End file.
